


Getting Wet and Sticky

by qthelights



Series: Sneaking Around [3]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-05
Updated: 2001-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fandom, beware the purple prose.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting Wet and Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> My first fandom, beware the purple prose.

  
I have one thing to say in my defense. 

It was an accident.

When I spilled the whole cup of coke over Josh, it really was an accident. Truly. Despite the fact that there are numerous reasons why I could legitimately poor liquids over Josh and get away with it.

I’m not sure he’s going to see it that way. Not by the look on his face right now.

“Donnaaaa…,” he half wails, half growls.

We’re sitting in Josh’s office, and it’s fairly late…well actually it’s beyond ‘fairly’ late by any definition I would use. It’s about 3 in the morning, and we have to be the only ones left in the west wing apart from security and cleaning staff. I know this because everyone else went home early today. Except us.

Josh is still looking at me, pitifully dripping coke from his shirt sleeves, his arms out to his sides like a scarecrow. A very wet scarecrow. There’s also a nice large brown stain covering his chest. Oops.

“I’m sorry?” I offer tentatively.

“You did that on purpose!”

“I really didn’t, Josh. It was an accident.”

“You don’t make accidents Donna. I’m the one who makes accidents. You fix them all up. You did that on purpose!”

“No, Josh,” I reiterate, “It was an accident. Though I’m sure I’m quite entitled to throw things at or on you every once in a while.”

“So you admit it!” He accuses, still dripping little brown droplets onto the floor.

“No I do not, Josh. I said I’m sure that I’m entitled to that, however, this was not one of the times that I chose to exercise that right.”

He looks kind of miserable right now, and every time he moves his arms, a little shower of coke falls. “Well whether or not you did, I’m definitely going to include this as one of your limited entitlements. That’s one less time you get to throw stuff on me.”

Whatever.

“Josh do you want me to help you clean up?” I ask, ignoring the petulant tone creeping into his voice.

“Yeah,” comes the dejected reply.

“Alright, then, come on,” I get up and move around to his side, “Stand up.”

He does so, with some more dripping and a pained look, and I move my hands to his belt buckle.

“Donna, not that I don’t appreciate it, but that’s gonna make more mess in the end,” he grins smugly.

He is such a pain.

“Very funny, Joshua, do you want me to help you or not?”

“Well I’d rather you did the other thing,” he starts with the smug tone and I remove my hands from him completely, “But no, no, I do want you to help me get cleaned up, Donna, honest.”

I nod in approval at his rushed amendment and move back to his belt buckle, opening it with deft fingers. Josh fidgets and I feel drops of liquid hitting me, so I decide I need to hurry before I sustain any more damage, and I pull his shirt out from his pants.

Josh smiles at me as I start undoing the buttons on his shirt and I smile back.

“Still think I did it on purpose?” I ask as I work my way down the line of buttons.

Josh smiles wider, “Maybe, might all be a plan to get me out of my clothes.”

“As tempting as that is,” I remark, opening the shirt and pushing it back over his shoulders, “I have much easier, cleaner, ways of getting you out of your clothes, Josh.”

“Such as?” He grins.

I let the shirt drop, hanging half way down his back and arms, “Such as this,” I say and lean in to touch my mouth to his.

The way Josh takes in a sharp breath and kisses me back with fervor, slipping his tongue along my lips tells me this was a good idea.

I feel his arms go around my waist and pull me closer.

It doesn’t take long into our kissing before I feel something pressing against me below.

I like that something.

Meanwhile though, Josh is still all wet, and kind of sticky too…

Murmuring against his warm mouth as we try to break the kiss and fail repeatedly, I try and tell Josh these thoughts. I’m not sure they get across very well.

“Josh..mm.. k.. Josh?” I try again, only to be captured by his mouth once more.

“Mhmm,” he murmurs and slides his tongue back past my lips again.

I manage to extract myself from him for a second, and I sit back against his desk to catch my breath. “I was saying that we need to get you cleaned up. Also, this probably isn’t the best place to be doing this you know?”

Josh grins, looking quite disheveled, “The best place? Donna we did it in air force one,” and the smugness returns. “We did it on the first lady’s bed in air force one,” he clarifies as if I might need reminding. Besides, we don’t know that it was her bed.

“So?”

“So I think my office, with the door closed and no one else around is probably the best place yet in terms of privacy,” he chuckles.

He does kind of have a point.

But why can’t we do it somewhere where we don’t have to worry about being caught? Not that the whole ‘thinking you’re going to be caught’ thing isn’t a turn on…

“You need a shower, Josh,” I say, choosing not to comment on the other thing.

“I know,” he grins and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

“Just you,” I emphasize.

He pouts and reaches a finger out to trace my collarbone.

“Why don’t we just go back to my place and have a shower together?”

“Because unless you want to drive around half naked, Mr. Deputy Chief of Staff, or you want to ruin the upholstery of your car, you’re going to have to shower before you go home.”

He considers this for a moment. I’m not quite sure why he even needs to think about it. He nearly had a fit once when he was giving me a lift home and it had been raining. He was worried that I’d stain his seats or something. With what? It was rain!

“Shower. Now.” He says and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the door.

“Josh your shirt.”

“Oh yeah,” he says and pulls it the rest of the way off his arms and drops it to the floor.

“I suppose you expect me to pick that up huh?”

“Well if you won’t bring me coffee it’s the least you could do…” he answers in a smart ass tone. He picks up his jacket and slips it on, buttoning up a few buttons so he doesn’t look like he’s not wearing a shirt.

Grabbing my hand again he starts tugging me down the hallway. It kind of hurts.

“Josh let go, I can follow you on my own you know.”

He actually looks chastised, “Um.. sorry, I didn’t…”

“Yeah it’s okay, where are you taking me?”

“Showers.”

“The men’s locker room showers?”

“Yup,” he says and barrels through another set of doors.

“Josh I can’t go into the men’s locker room.”

“You can wait for me.”

I stop in the corridor abruptly. A couple of strides down the hall he realizes I’m not behind him.

“I thought you said you could follow me on your own?” he quips before shutting up at the look on my face.

“I can wait for you?” I ask incredulously.

“Um….”

“I can wait for you like a dog for its master? Just like I can pick up your shirt like your mother?”

“Um…my mother never picked up my shirts?” he tries in a pitiful tone.  
  
“Josh!”

He frowns and walks back towards me. “Okay, okay…I admit, I may have used the wrong wording here… and the wrong tactics, and inadvertently offended you… but I really and truly didn’t mean to, Donna.”

“It was just you being you?”

“Yes,” he nods eagerly, “Just me being me.”

“So, why am I coming with you the locker rooms, Josh?”

I can almost see him thinking.

“Because I like you being with me?”

“Is that a question?” I smirk.

He shakes his head quickly, sensing his error. “No, no…I do like having you with me.”

I’m going to resist having the ‘am I your beck and call girl’ talk for tonight. He really doesn’t realise how he acts sometimes, which is no excuse, but it makes it a little more understandable. I’ll just keep reminding him from time to time that he’s acting like an ass.

I smile, “Well as good as that answer is, Josh, I’m really not going to wait outside the men’s locker room while you shower.”

He pauses a moment and then smiles widely, “You won’t have to.”

“Why not?”

“I have a better idea.”

“Which is?”

“Come with me and I’ll show you,” he says and then sets off down the corridor again, glancing back to make sure I’m following.

We make our way down the various corridors and stairs and maze that is the white house and eventually end up down at the gym. Before, when I wasn’t actually working at the White House, I used to imagine all the cool things that would be inside here. There are a lot of recreational things to do, but unfortunately, they aren’t all in the same places.

There’s a bowling lane under the driveway somewhere, I think Nixon put it in. There used to be a whole bowling alley, but that was moved over to the OEOB. And Roosevelt, he put in a heated indoor pool. However, Nixon got rid of it and put in the Press Room. That sucks. Someone else, I think it was Ford, he put an outdoor pool in though. So, it isn’t all bad.

Up on the third floor there are pool tables and ping pong facilities. Hehe. Other things include the running track outside and a golf putting green. Tennis courts of course. Interestingly, the movie theatre? That was converted from a cloakroom. Who knew?

I mean as if the President has time to do all those things.

Josh enters the gym and moves through it to the locker rooms down the end. No one seems to be around, which isn’t too surprising, it’s not like anyone can get into the gym from outside, so it doesn’t need supervision. And who else would be around at this time of night?

Josh stops outside the door to the locker room, turns to me as I pause behind him and says “Wait here a second,” before disappearing through the doors.

Well…okay.

I sit down on a piece of equipment… I have no idea what it does. There are lots of wires and things to pull on…or push on, I’m not quite sure. But it has a bench part, so I sit there.

Moments later Josh emerges, “Coast’s clear.”

“Clear for what, Josh?” I ask, having a sneaking suspicion I know where this is going.

“The thing.”

Oh, of course, the thing. “The thing, Josh?”

“Yeah, you know…the thing,” he says and does the suggestive eyebrows thing again.

“Josh we came down here so you could have a shower.”

“I’m going to have a shower.”

“Alone, you were going to have a shower.”

“Okay,” he says and moves over to me, “but that ‘alone’ part may have changed.”

“It ‘may’ have?”

“Yes,” he says and nods his head emphatically.

I just smile and shake my head a little in disbelief. “You want me to have a shower with you?”

“Well it occurs to me, Donna, that you and I haven’t had a shower together yet.”

I laugh at this, “Well we’ve only slept together twice Josh, there’s plenty of time for other things to come.”

Josh grins in return, “Sure, but on the other hand, why not start them now?”

Okay. This is a good point too.

“C’mon,” he smiles and reaches out for my hand, “let’s go shower.”

Possibly against my better judgement I take his hand and let him lead me into the men’s locker room. It looks pretty much the same as the female one, big and spacious, clean. Not your average locker room in other words.

I’ve only had a couple of showers at the White House, but I have to say, they were really good. And they leave you these fluffy towels and believe it or not, there are little shampoo and conditioner bottles and miniature soap. My kind of locker room. Also, there are big fluffy bathrobes… or there are in the female showers. I don’t see any here. Which is okay, because I don’t really need one right now, I aim to get wet, not dry.

Um…didn’t mean it to sound like that.

Okay…so maybe I did…

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I ask as Josh leads me towards a shower stall.

“Nope… but on the other hand, it’s not a really, really bad one.”

“By what logic?”

“Well,” he says and tugs me into one of the showers, “there aren’t many people around, so its unlikely anyone will see us. Also if anyone comes in here they’re unlikely to actually come into the shower stall on the off chance that the Deputy Chief of Staff is soaping up his assistant.”

“What if they hear us before we hear them enter though?”

“Donna, no one is going to enter, and we’ll just be quiet,” he says and grins at me over his shoulder.

These showers are the ones where the walls go all the way down to the floor, so there’s no gap for people to see feet through, which is lucky because otherwise I wouldn’t even be considering this.

“Besides,” Josh continues and closes the door to the shower, “I really want to wash you.”

I’m not going to argue anymore and this shower stall feels secluded now that I’m inside it, so I just grin and take a seat on the little bench they have for clothes and towels.

Josh raises an eyebrow, “Why are you sitting down?”

“So I can watch you undress,” I say in a matter of fact tone.

“Ah…you want to watch me undress?”

“Yep.”

“Well…okay then.”

“Good,” I grin and lean back against the wooden wall to watch.

Josh unbuttons his jacket and goes to shrug out of it, only he doesn’t. I look at him questioningly.

He mumbles something under his breath that I can’t catch.

“Say that again?”

“I said ‘I feel like a stripper.’”

I grin, “Do you want me to put some money in your pants?”

He gives me a dirty look, “Your money is not what I want in my pants, Donna.”

“Oh,” I say innocently and stand up, moving close, “and what do you want in your pants, Josh?”

“You,” he breathes before crushing me to him and his lips meld into mine.

Did I mention how great Josh kisses? I think I did actually. Probably repeatedly. But he does!

His hands are wandering up and down my back, sliding down to cup and squeeze my ass before moving back up to trace my spine. Our tongues do battle for a couple more minutes before we break to recuperate.

Josh smiles at me before leaning in to kiss the tip of my nose. “Shower?”

“Shower,” I confirm.

This time, he actually does get out of his jacket. “Wanna help me out of my pants like you started to before?” he quips.

“I didn’t start helping you out of your pants before, Joshua, but I’ll help you now, yes.”

The smile on his face now is borderline smug.

I draw the zip of his pants downwards, then push his trousers and boxers down to his ankles. Shoes. Always forget about them. I go down on my knees and untie his shoes and pull them off his feet. Socks next. Then finally remove the pants and boxers.

Straightening back up, but still on my knees, I find myself face to face with…well, yeah…That. A glance up at Josh’s face tells me the proximity hasn’t gone unnoticed to him either.

Seeing as I didn’t get to actually see him when I did this on the plane, in the dark, I’m thinking it wouldn’t be a bad idea to do it again now.

So with that logic I lean forward and place a soft kiss on the tip of him.

Josh takes in a sharp breath above me and I look up with a smile that he returns. I lean forward again and take him a little more into my mouth, he’s so warm and soft it surprises me again.

Josh’s hands land on my head, and his fingers start entwining in my hair. I’m fairly sure he’s resisting the urge to pull me closer. Bringing a hand up and wrapping it around the base of him, I use it to pump softly as I let my mouth go to work on the tip of his erection.

Now I’ve never really had a lot of experience with this, so I’m never sure if what I’m doing is the right thing or not. But I did once look it up in a book, some well, ‘techniques’ shall we say. So, I think I know a little bit of what I’m doing.

I run the tip of my tongue along the underside of the join of the…well where the ‘shaft’ meets the ‘top bit’. I never know what to call ‘things’ without being crude or embarrassed. Josh’s hips arch forward and he moans softly, so I’m guessing that worked.

I do that a bit more enjoying the way Josh’s breath is getting more labored.

That’s the other thing about doing this, I always feel silly, because its so repetitive…I mean it’d be like someone watching you eat (excuse the pun), only really intently because the way you eat is important…but all you can do is just chew in the same way.

I let him slip from my mouth a little and then I blow softly against the now wet skin.

“Argh…Donna,” he whispers closing his eyes tightly.

Mmm…I like that reaction. I blow air against him a little more, moving my hand back and forth all the while.

“You feel so good,” Josh whispers, continuing to play in my hair with his fingers.

“How do I feel?” I ask, and cover his…well…uh…testicles?... balls? Whatever! Cover ‘them’ with my hand and begin to just touch softly.

“Warm,” Josh answers with a catch in his voice.

“What else?” I ask before leaning forward to capture him with my mouth once more.

He makes a little whimpering sound before he answers, “…wet…”

“And?” I ask…only it comes out as ‘mmmundd’ due to having his erection in my mouth still. I continue to rub against him with my tongue.

“…ama…zing…” he says and his hips push forward a little as he gasps. “Donna…I’m going to…in a minute …do you want…”

I’m fairly sure I understand what he means. Do I want him to come, or do I want sex. Well… um… hmm…

He can owe me.

I tighten my lips around him and sort of slide my mouth around a little, so that my lips move around him. Another of those things in the book. It’s all about variety. Apparently.

Josh makes a guttural sound deep in his throat and pushes forward as I feel him spill into my mouth.

I’ve never had a man come in my mouth before, and it’s a weird feeling. And he tastes…well I’m not sure how to describe it. It’s not bad though.

His hands are pulling me tight against him, not too tight though, because I’d gag if he were any deeper, no question.

I actually manage to swallow – which is not as easy as you think with Josh’s erection in my mouth. And though I’m a little weirded out by the whole thing, being my ‘first time’ and all, I think I’m deciding it’s a good thing.

Josh pulls out of me softly and reaches a hand down for mine. I let him pull me up and he pulls me in tight.

“Thank you, Donnatella,” he smiles.

“Your welcome, Joshua.” I reply and kiss him lightly on the mouth.

He’s smiling at me ridiculously and I have to laugh. “Shower…for real this time?”

“Yup…cause now I’m sticky and wet.” He pauses, “Don’t you want me to do something for you first though?”

“Actually, I’m a little tired. Want to just owe me?”

“I already owe you far too much, Donna,” he grins.

“True,” I acknowledge, “But what’s one more thing.”

He laughs and then moves to the end of the stall, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature. I shed my clothes and put both of our piles of clothes on the bench, shivering a little at the cool air.

A shower is just what I want right now.

Well, a shower and Josh.

I’m getting both too. How cool is that?

Steam is drifting around me and the heat the shower is giving off is very enticing. Josh gestures for me to come and join him now that he has gotten the water right.

I certainly don’t need to be told twice.

He holds out his arms for me and I enter into them, letting the hot water fall over me too.

Josh is smiling, water dripping down his face and his curls plastering themselves to his forehead. He squeezes me around my waist and I smile widely, licking the water off my lip as it runs there.

“Good idea?” he asks over the sound of the water, grabbing one of the little soaps from the holder and tearing the plastic open behind my back, not letting me out of his arms to make it easier.

I nod, “Good idea, Josh.”

He grins wider. “See.”

I shake my head and then lean forward to rest it against his shoulder, feeling the slick nakedness of his body sliding against mine, and the hot luxurious feel of the water on my back.

Josh lathers up his hands with the soap and pretty soon I feel them running silkily up and down my back.

Ahh…..this is how every day should end, you know?

I lean into Josh as he continues to massage my skin and muscles softly with his soapy hands. I really don’t think I’ll ever tire of how gentle and sweet he gets after sex. I don’t think it’s a reward, I think it’s just that he’s like that when he’s relaxed.

Afterwards, we make our way back up to Josh’s office unseen. Josh picks up his shirt from the floor and eventually we make our way home, Josh dropping me off at my place…coming in to ‘work’, or that’s what we’ll tell Leo if reporters find out. We end up snuggling and dozing together in the few remaining hours before we have to get up again.

Which is great, because it’s the first time we’ve actually been able to do that since that eventful night on the President’s plane. I have to say, I could get used to it. The whole thing, making out in places we shouldn’t be…being together afterwards.

Actually, I plan on getting used to it.

After all, there are plenty more places we can sneak around.


End file.
